Idea/Suggestions for Those Who Remain
Ideas/Suggestions For Those Who Remain Weapons * PPSh-41 - A Russian submachine gun used during WWII. fires powerful bullets quickly, but lacks punch and handling. * MG 42 - A German machine gun that was used during WWII. very powerful, but almost impossible to tame. * Bizon-2B - 9x18mm submachine gun developed in 1993 by the Russians, formerly known as the PP-19. good for its high capacity and light recoil. * M1918 BAR - A machine gun that American forces used during WWII. good for picking off bursters. * Springfield M1903 - A bolt-action rifle used by American forces during WWII. a little outdated now. * Bowgun - Self-loading crossbow. capable of firing powerful bolts which make up for their lack of punch with raw strength. * Dragunov SVDS - Semi-automatic sniper rifle that deals high damage at a reasonable rate. * DP-12 - Bullpup shotgun that fires two shots before pumping. be careful not to run out of ammo. * Taurus Judge - A shotgun revolver that can fire deadly shots faster than other shotguns. * Five-seveN - 5.7x28mm pistol with an unusually high punch. * FNP-45 - High-capacity .45 pistol equipped with a mini sight and a tactical laser/light combo. * Ruger LCR - A revolver that has a .22 LWR shells and has a 6 round chamber, it is similar to the Tautus Model 66, in the game it should have damage of 29 and a bullet punch of 2. * Tanfoglio Thor - Incredibly powerful single-shot pistol designed to take on anything alive. * Minigun - Can be obtained from the airdrop. Extremely high damage, however, it burns through its ammunition extremely quickly, with a very high recoil to boot. * Sticky Grenade - A thrown explosive that sticks to whatever it touches. * Smoke Grenades - Similar to nerve gas but makes infected confused. * Bear Traps - Kills or immobilizes infected when stepped on. * Chainsaw - Can be looted from supply drops from the helicopter and can be only used for a limited amount of time, can kill infected in just one slice. * M79 - Shoots grenades that kill infected in its radius. * Bazooka - Fires anti-tank rockets that deal high damage to infected. * Thompson - An American Submachine gun used by the American forces during world war 2, in the game it should be like the Ppsh but a slower fire rate. * RPG-7 - Anti-personnel rocket launcher that deals damage in a high radius. * Crossbow - Be able to shoot at infected and be able to retrieve it. * Flares - Jets come and bombard the flared area, doesn't affect the player in that radius. * Mustard Gas - kills all infected immediately in the area blast, lasts about 8 seconds. * Artillery/Howitzer - Can be collected at supply drops, but takes 8 hammer hits to deploy it, kills just everything but only has 25 shells before becoming useless. * Food - When eating food (sandwich, bread or etc.) it will heal 1/4 of your health. * Gewehr 43 ZF-4 - A German semi-auto rifle in WW2, this version can be treated like a DMR, hard-hitting but has high recoil * FN SCAR - A gas-operated self-loading rifle that is developed by the Belgian company FN Herstal. this can be like the AK-47 in-game but has more ammo capacity and deal more damage for the exchange of reload time of 4.5 seconds. * Machete - A quick weapon with brutal results for those on the receiving end. * Hatchet - A faster version of the fire axe. * M2 flamethrower - The M2 flamethrower was an American made-portable backpack flamethrower that was used in World War II. It was the successor to the M1 and M1A1 flamethrowers. Although its burn time was only around 7 seconds and the flame was only effective out to around 20–40 meters. * HK416: An assault rifle developed by Heckler & Koch, It is an assault rifle that combines the ar15's benefits with the ak47's reliability. The in game variant will have a suppressor, underbarrel M320 grenade launcher that reloads in one second when not shooting the rifle, and has a reload time of 2 seconds if you reload while firing the upper part, an ACOG sight, .277 wolverine receiver, and multi radial rifling(which heavily increases velocity). High rank, expensive rifle for those who cannot decide on a certain playstyle * AI AS50: A .50 BMG/.416 barrett sniper rifle developed by accuracy international. Semi auto, large suppressor(yes they make those in .50 cal), and an illuminated scope(illuminated scope is basically color night vision). Perfect sniper's weapon, good alternative to other high level weapons for sharpshooters * STI 2011: A pistol developed by STI that is based off of the M1911, but uses double stack magazines and various improvements. In game variant is chambered in 10mm with an extended 20 rd magazine and a small holosight. * Ruger Redhawk: A double action revolver developed by ruger. Known for its quality and large variety of caliber, barrel length, and styles, and is chambered in the powerful .44 magnum(bc TWR needs a frickin .44 magnum. Glass cannon weapon. * Tactical Sword: a light katana based sword that is razor sharp, fast attack speed and high damage(look up tactical sword you'll see this strangely shaped katana labeled as a tactical sword on several websites) * SledgeAxe: Exactly what it sounds like. super high stun, hits like a truck, but has a sluggish attack speed. Weapon Changes * The M1911A1 is very poorly represented in TWR. As an upgraded version of the historic .45 pistol, it should be capable of dealing significantly more damage to infected with an improved punch and handling to better tell it apart from its 9mm peers. And of course, it needs to be able to pick up more than 7 bullets. * The Taurus Model 66 should also be buffed at the same time. As a .357 magnum, it should at least be able to deal enough damage to always one-shot civilians, and it should have a little more punch as well. * The Walther P38, Makarov, PB 6P9, and need their ammo pickup doubled (from 8 to 16) as they don't pick up nearly enough ammo compared to other secondaries. * The AR-57 and P90 need their punch increased (from 1 to 3) as they are 5.7x28mm weapons and this will make them SMGs worth considering. * Flamethrower should not explode bursters when killing them with contact damage. * Winchester model 1892 is a gun known as one that "Won The West". Modern variations are capable of handling higher pressure magnum cartridges such as .44 magnum and even .454 casull, and with certain styles of .454 casull bullets(such as the underwood xtreme penetrator, which penetrates deeply and leaves large wound channels), and the fact that the revolver cartridge gets insane muzzle energies when fired out of a longer rifle length barrel, it can be a very heavy hitter. Meant to be a glass cannon weapon with the redhawk and sledgeaxe(certain weapons for certain roles can be very helpful in groups). Features/Changes * Shooting Range - indoor range in the lobby that allows players to test their guns. New players will receive tips to shoot better (such as aiming down the sights and shooting the head) and there are also several shooting challenges available. * Survival Streak - bonus experience/money for surviving or participating in multiple waves in a row. the reward greatly increases if the player survives more than 5 waves in a row during a map. * Melee Improvement - needs a change all around, such as better hitboxes, being able to attack while sprinting, hitting multiple infected, and having hits count as headshots if aimed high enough * Fire Mode - press a key in order to change the fire mode of the weapon, automatic weapons will change to either burst or single shot. Some weapons don't have multiple fire modes. * Dismemberment/Crippling - Shooting/hitting Infected on certain areas such as limbs will dismember them. Dismembering the arms will reduce the damage that Infected deals, more if both are dismembered. Dismembering the legs will slow the infected's speed, to the point where they will crawl along the ground. Shooting the torso will either result in one of the two aforementioned debuffs. * Exsanguination - A rare occurrence, if a player is attacked by an Infected there will be a small chance the bleed for a percentage of their health. Burster and Bloater spores cannot trigger this event. * Loud gunshots will attract the Infected. *Completing the escort objective will spawn the same npc next wave and will help assist the survivors and will help them fight the infected #Nurse - Will go around healing survivors. #Military -Will kill infected with higher levelled guns. #Survivor - Uses lower rank guns to counter the infected. *If the escort objective is NOT completed this event will not take place. These events only happen the round after the objective is completed. *Stopping power. Falls under the same term as "bullet punch", and will determine how long an infected is stunned for. This is decided based on the calibre of the gun, and not the nature of the gun. For example, the Ruger 10/22 is a rifle, however since it uses .22 rimfire rounds the stopping power is nonexistent. Conversely, the Taurus Model 66, despite being a handgun, will have strong stopping power, as the rounds used are the .357 Magnum variety. *Players may now share and administer medkits and bandages. to each other. *When possible, upon spawning guns will, in addition to having their full magazine/clip, have an extra bullet loaded into the chamber. (Similar to how guns like the RPK can have 41 bullets per clip due to loading a bullet into the chamber) Shotguns will also be ghost-loaded. *Military would be slower than the civilians because of the heavy gear and suit, starting from waves 7 - 15 militaries will be faster than civilians but not too apparent but ever so slightly. *Looting/Pickup. When a player dies, you can loot their body to receive an item they had like a throwable. Players will drop the weapon they had on hand when they died. If said weapon type matches with that of the looter, they will receive some ammo. Melee weapons dropped can be traded. Maps * Beach. * Mall. * Hospital. * Stadium. * Military. * City. * Woodlands. * Graveyards. * Mansion. * Harbor. * Survivor Camp (or what used to be a survivors camp before being overrun with infected). * Library. * Fire department. * Shooting Range. * Deserted Training Area. * Office. * Hotels. * Studio (having footage of the virus of this mysterious disease). * Cruise Ship. * Industrial Base (Where it used to be a steel/coal factory before it was taken over by infected). * Government Facilities. * Corn/Maize Field. * Shooting Range. * Island. * Castle. * UN Headquarters. * Big Markets. * Abandoned Train Station. * Abandoned Missile Silos. * Nuclear Power Plant. * News Building. * Airport. * Universities. * Peninsula. * Fallout Shelters. * Church. * School. * Asylum. * Island, infected can come from the water or from inland. * Ships (can be any kind). * Capital Building. * An archive. Infected/Enemies * Police Infected: Same as Civilian but with military punch damage. * Standard infected: but with more variety. Civilians with dresses and suits, prisoner infected, former survivors, etc. * Infected animals: With varied health pools. An infected dog may trade health and damage for immense speed (in regards to moving and attacking), and an infected bear may have high health and immense damage, but lethargic speed. * Olympic infected: Rarely appearing, but with higher speed. * Suicidals: Suicidals will sprint towards the nearest player and self-destruct a moderately-sized blast which increases in damage the closer the player is to the epicentre. Suicidals may also emit human-like noises such as "help me" shortly before exploding. * Berserker Infected: Rare but powerful Infected type that has mutated. Berserkers are very large figures and deal heavy damage, with the caveat that they move slow and attack slow. * Teke infected: A speedy infected. This infected is based on a Japanese urban legend called "Teke Teke" * Screamer: Identical stats to normal infected, however, screamers will emit a loud screech upon seeing a player, which attracts more infected. * Boss infected: Infected that have suffered from the infection for so long the pathogen has mutated within their body and given them unique and dangerous traits, like a twisted parody of evolution. These may include additional calcified plates which reduce player damage, or masses of body parts which act as weapons, or even the growth of extra limbs or edged appendages. * Marauders: Hostile humans. Will attack with low-level weapons, whether they be primary, secondary or melee. Marauders can be targeted by infected, and in turn, they will try to shoot down infected. Marauders deal reduced damage to players, for balancing purposes. * Armed infected: Infected that have, through being infected as an armed human, obtained a weapon. Weapons range from melee weapons to handguns. No rifles. Those who have handguns may have a chance to unintentionally fire vaguely in the direction of the player. This deals full damage but the shooting is incredibly inaccurate. Armour * Chainmail Armor (Reduces infected damage by 86% but also reduces 40% of your walking speed/running speed. Clinking from the links will also attract infected. * Riot Armor: Helps reduce infected damage by 61% but walking speed is affected by 20%. * Hazmat Suit: Prevents damage from bloaters spores or bursters gas, but does not affect the damage taken by an infected or neither affects the walking speed. Hazmats will also degrade faster than other armours. * Military Suit: Reduces Damage from infected by 50% but reduces walking speed by 15%. * Shark suit: Reduces Infected melee attacks but slows by 10%. The noise will also attract nearby infected. * Astronaut Suit: Important to survive in the moon base and going outside into space. Reduces speed by 20% and have a limited amount of oxygen air before refilling it. * Kevlar covers: Armour that covers the limbs of the user. Moderate decrease in damage, and slows down reloading. Modes * Hardcore mode: A mode of which you only use secondary/low-level primary weapons to kill infections, but killing them gives you double the exp) * Rambo Mode: A mode which you drive a tank and you try to kill as many infected as you can before the timer runs out. * Forever Mode: A mode which is similar to COD infected mode) * Riot Mode: All infected wear riot armour (military infected have their armour replaced with riot armour and riots do not get an extra layer of armour). 2 times XP/cash. * Final Destination: A game mode where a team of players is on an armoured train, piloted by survivor NPCs. Every so often the train will break down and the players will have to stave off a horde until the NPCs can fix the train. This repeats a couple of times. * Final Stand: Players are at the aforementioned Survivor camp, with NPCs. The map in question will be shrunk and will be under attack from massive hordes of Infected. Players and NPCs will have to gun down the Infected before they break down the barricade and swarm the camp. This mode will have reduced EXP and cash gain. * Escape: Players are trapped in a structure and must fight their way out to an escape (train, car, armoured bus, etc). Along the way, players must also perform actions such as breaching doors or fixing generators that might help. This game mode has permadeath and players who die will not respawn. * Time Teleportation Plot: This is a game mode where you and your team is being teleported to different locations every wave and each wave you try to get parts for your time machine while surviving. Once you fix the time machine you are given 2 minutes to get on the teleportation device before it teleports. if you don't make it in time, you will very soon be swarmed with zombies and be instant killed. * Story Mode - A singleplayer experience where the player explores the continental United States in an attempt to understand more about the disease and gradually uncover the lore of TWR. Perks * Awareness - Nearby survivors and infected show up as peripheral dots or outlines when not in sight. * Scavenger - Items are easier to spot. All infected now have a chance to drop a random item (regular infected have a 1% drop chance, while riot and bloater have a 5% drop chance. they can drop anything, however, .50 Cals, medkits, body armour, and Molotovs are excluded from this.) * Jester - The Jack now has a slightly increased explosion radius and also attracts any nearby infected for about 5 seconds. * Breacher - All thrown weapons (especially frags) have an increased radius and can be thrown a little farther. in addition, you can now see their throwing arcs before using them. * Warrior - Melee attacks are always effective. now they can hit multiple infected at once, the hitbox is increased, and upper body hits always knock back enemies which also increases stun by 25%. * Hunter - All firearms are now equipped with piercing rounds, reducing damage (amount depends on the gun) but also increasing the bullet punch by one. (the AR-57 and P90 lose nothing and gain double the bullet punch.) * Deadshot - A perk unlocked at level 60, this allows you to massively increase damage rifle-type weapons. * Moneymaker - Allows you to get 1.5x the amount of money when killing an infected. * Aching Blood - Enables the use of a weapon's special attack. All melee weapons have special attacks, and some guns have passive abilities. * Bodybuilder - Your health pool will increase by 50% allowing you to survive more hits and run by 10% faster than all infected except bolter. * Biohazard - Perk that is unlocked at level 35. It reduces the spores damage by 85% and melee damage, and bloaters health also reduces by 40%. * Droppers - It allows you to get a second plane to drop off supplies but lower than those of the helicopter. * Bloodlust/Adrenaline rush - Upon the player losing over 75% of their health, they will enter a state where their damage for all weapons is increased. Speed will also increase but there will be no damage reduction. * Rambo - All your machine gun ammunition is connected together, meaning you will have no need to reload. Ex. M60 will now have 200 rounds, 0 reserve. * Bandolier - You spawn with an extra magazine for both your weapons with the exception of flamethrower and M60, they will spawn with 50 extra rounds in reserve. * Sasha - Allows you to wield the minigun. Lore (Lore ideas?) * Lore about the virus and the origins of the virus, a war that occurred in New York between the infected and the U.S. Navy, and also if other countries were also affected. We also need footage of the history of the disease. ___ Objectives and scripted events: * New objectives and any related scripted events. * Radioing for help may also result in sending in aircraft that drop fewer supplies but bombs the landing zone with fire/explosions/bullets, clearing out all Infected in the attack radius. *note: editors, please help adding ideas to this page so we can make it the longest page in Those Who Remain Wiki. Category:Ideas